


Tell Them

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry wants everyone to know
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> something I put together a while ago, thought I'd try uplaoding them on here :)  
> Scroll across the page at the bottom to get full picture :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
